


A Night to Remember

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: Riley has trouble sleeping, so Farkle embarks on a mission to help herGMW Bingo prompts Sleep + Poem





	

     Farkle was sleeping over at the Matthews’ apartment, as he did every Saturday.  He and Riley had babysat Auggie until the third grader went to bed, at which point they curled up in Riley’s bed to watch the first season of Supernatural.

     Normally Farkle wouldn’t have let Riley watch a show like Supernatural, knowing how much it would freak her out, but she was insistent.  And, quite frankly, he enjoyed the way she snuggled against him, hiding her face in his shoulder whenever she got scared.  He held her tightly under his arm, protecting her from imaginary dangers.

     “Why did you skip episode 5?” She asked, looking up at him as he switched episodes.

     “It’s about _her_.  You’ve been terrified of that story for our entire lives.”

     “Oh, okay, thanks,” she smiled at him.  It was true, she had been scared of Bloody Mary since the first time she heard the story, on a bus with Maya and Farkle.

They stayed up later than usual, getting halfway through the season before they were too tired to watch another episode.  Farkle got up and turned off the light before getting back under the blankets.  The best friends lay in silence for a while, before Farkle realized that Riley still hadn’t fallen asleep.

“Riles?”

“I can’t sleep,” she whispered.

“Do you want me to read to you?” He asked softly.  He felt her nod against his chest and reached up, turning on her dim lamp.  He picked up her well-loved book of Emily Dickinson poems, flipping through until he found her favourite.  In the end, he read her four: “Hope” (1), “Reticence”, “The Chariot”, and “In a Library”.  By the time he finished the last one, she was sound asleep, curled around him tightly. 

They woke up late the next morning, joining her parents and Auggie at the kitchen table for brunch, which was a Sunday tradition.  After finishing their waffles, Farkle’s favourite breakfast, they returned to Riley’s room and turned the show back on.  They slipped back under the blankets, with Riley leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Hey, Farkle?”

“Yeah Riles?” he replied, tilting his head to look at her.

“Thank you for last night,” she blushed.

“Anytime, sweetie.”

They smiled at each other softly, before a loud gunshot on the screen made them both jump.  They looked at each other and giggled, but turned their attention back to the show.

     “Are you going to be here for dinner, Farkle?” Topanga asked, poking her head into the doorway.

     “Of course he is!” Riley told her, earning a laugh from her mom and her best friend.

     “Alright, and Mr. Turner is coming tonight too.”

     “He comes over every Sunday, Mom.”

     “I know. I was telling Farkle.”

     “Thanks, Mrs. Matthews!” Farkle smiled.

     Topanga smiled, leaving the freshmen to their marathon. 

     “Oh god!” Riley squeaked, watching Dean die.

     “Hey, hey, it’s okay.  We’ve seen him on posters for the other seasons, it’ll work out.”

     “Right…  Right…  Of course.  I love you, Farkle.”

     “And I love you.”


End file.
